Battle of Bracelets Specials: Alex, the new Emerald Bracelet.
This is one of the Special Chapters of Battle of Bracelets. In this chapter it shows the beginning as a bracelet for Alex. Special 1: Alex, The Emerald Bracelet Appears. Story It was a sunny day in Boltonia City, quite odd because it usually rain. Alex decides to go to play badminton with his friends, Lucy, Deryn and Ted. The morning was lovely and Alex wanted too much to play badminton since it had been raining for the previous week and he couldn't leave home. But, now he could, he was very happy and the day seemed to help him. For the moment, they had to go to the east of the city, where the sports place was built. In that place it was the stadium where the Boltonian Warriors (the Alex's favourite team) usually play. When they arrived, they took their rackets and started playing, but the shuttlecock left out of the badminton ground. Alex went to get it back. It fell behind some shrubs and he couldn't see it. He was looking for it when suddenly, he saw something that shined behind a tree. When he saw that, he got surprised. It was a golden armband with a green crystal in there. He found it strange because it looked very expensive. He put it in his arm to see how it fitted. And yeah, it looked perfect for him, but inexplicably it started to shine strongly. Alex was afraid of that shine. What could it mean? Soon, it stopped shining. But it was late. He heard how his friends said to him that they had to come back home. And he did the same. He was very hungry and started to wonder what her mother had prepared to eat. When he arrived home, her mother greeted him and told him what he would eat that day: pasta. Then, he started to run in anticipation in the dining room where his mother was serving the lunch. When he saw the pasta dish in the table... the fork couldn't be seen because of the speed that he was eating. His mother asked him what was what he wore in his arm. He said it was something weird that he found in the forest. But suddenly, the phone started ringing. Alex stood up and walked to the phone. It was Deryn. "A-Alex... Can you come here?"—Deryn said. She seemed worried for some reason. "Sure, what happens?"—Alex asked her. It sounds bad and he got altered. "There-There is a girl asking for you, and something called 'the Bracelet', do you know something about it?" "Wait... I will go there"—He suspected that "The Bracelet" was that thing that he wore in his arm. He went fast to Deryn's house, like his life would finish if he didn't arrive soon. Deryn's house wasn't near of hims and he had to go across a big part of the city. He had to arrive to a house that was in front of a big park. He almost arrived to Deryn's house when his armband started to shine again. This time it was shining stronger than the last time. Why did he start to understand why it shines? Maybe was the fate the one that made Alex find it? What was all the energy that he was feeling? He was sure of something, that's the bracelet that said girl was finding. When we arrived, that girl, who was dressed in an odd way saw him and his bracelet. "Impossible! You are the Emerald Bracelet!!!"—The strange girl said. For a moment, Deryn drew a smile on her face. "Alex!!! You are here!"—Deryn said. She was pretty worried because she felt that girl could kill her. Her soul was dark like the night, she was in a deep fear. "Yeah, I'm here, Deryn. And you, what do you want?!"—Alex said. He seemed brave and that girl wasn't going to scare him. "Welcome Emerald Bracelet. I'm called Areusa, also known as the Dark Grey Bracelet. And like I got order to kill you from my master Darkreon, I will do his wishes reality" The Emerald Bracelet started to involve Alex in a ball of green light. All his clothes started to change and he got an axe from that light. Now he became a person with a lot of energy and cool clothes, with a weapon that makes him powerful and ready to fight. Deryn was surprised because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. His friend became a hero and he was ready to save her. "Let's fight Emerald Bracelet. I don't want to kill you so easily"—Areusa said. She was convinced of her victory. "Ok, lady. But don't think I will let you kill me. If you do you are very wrong" "Ha... He even face me. DARK GREY BRACELET... ACTIVATED!!!" Now, they are ready to fight. The problem was that Alex had a low level (Lv. 5) while Areusa wasn't as him (Lv. 8). She started the battle with Grey Water Ring. ''That ring surrounded him and started to drown him (200/300 HP). He used an attack that he didn't know how he could use it, ''Igniter Field, ''that started to burn her slowly (300/450 HP). It was going ok and he tried to do other attack: ''Metal Punch, ''that threw Areusa ten feets back (200/450 HP). Areusa wasn't happy with the fight and she used ''Frozen World. That attack made all the park got frozen and Alex lost 100HP. Alex, couldn't stop now. If he attack, he will be near the victory but if she attack, her victory will be sure. He started to call a giant fireball that got a phoenix form quickly. Alex started to play with that fiery bird and decided to throw that bird to her: Phoenix Hit (50/450 HP). Now Areusa was altered, and she was ready to throw a final attack Cosmos Fracture. She created a cut in the space and threw it to him but he dodged it (a bit late but he got half of the damage (50/300)). Alex decided to finish the battle with a ''Dark Dust Rain. ''The sky turned dark and a dark sand started to fall from there. Areusa was seeing how her battle was finishing slowly. She was losing all the energy of the bracelet... KO! Areusa is out. The winner of the battle is Alex! With that battle, he rose up two levels. Areusa disappeared and Deryn ran to him to hug him for saving her. She knew that Alex was going to save her and defeat that evil girl who tried to kill Deryn. Alex was tired and the battle clothing disappeared. He deserved to rest a bit. The next day, despite it was rainy, he got Deryn, Lucy, and Ted visit who wanted to invite him to travel around the world. They knew his new powers and they had to ask him something. He must improve in his powers and show the world all his potential. They even promised him that sooner or later they would have their own bracelets and they would travel together. That's how Alex started his journey to be the strongest bracelet. Characters *Alex (debut) *Areusa (debut) *Deryn (debut) *Lucy (debut) *Ted (debut) *Darkreon (only commented) Attacks *''Grey Water Ring ''(Areusa) *''Igniter Field ''(Alex) *''Metal Punch ''(Alex) *''Frozen World ''(Areusa) *''Phoenix Hit ''(Alex) *''Cosmos Fracture ''(Areusa) *''Dark Dust Rain ''(Alex) It's Will's turn > Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets: Specials Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange